Serie One Shot: D Gray Man OTP Fluff Week 2018
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shot s en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell" y Stormy Night Rain92 -Weekly Magazine
1. Prompts 2018

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road y Road x Neah**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shot´s en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…solo demasiado arcoiris XD**

 **Comunidad: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas y la Mansión de los Campbell**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Dios les bendiga, estaré hablando de mucho amor saliendo de mi zona confort del Angst como suelo escribir o de dark fics ahora con la Nalu week y comenzare a narrar todo el amor alrededor 7w7r, espero les guste este empalagoso fic que defiendo desde el año 2017.**

 **# Palabras:**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff**

 **Septiembre 23 al 30**

Pueden escoger sus parejas favoritas y defender la dulzura de su amor en esta semana de Fluff y más Fluff donde saldrán de sus cascarones oscuros dejando a un hermoso arcoiris de amor.

 **Prompts 2018**

Dia 1: Flight

Dia 2: Walk

Dia 3: Swim

Dia 4: Kiss

Dia 5: Sleep

Dia 6: Look

Dia 7: Eat

Bonus Day 1: Light (21 de Septiembre)

Bonus Day 2: Dark (01 de Octubre)

 **Y para continuar promocionando esta semana de Fics Fluff recordando asi el mes del amor y la amistad aquí en mi país, además de promover el fandom y el foro.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **See you later! (*w*)/**

 **Arrivedercci minna!**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**


	2. Bonus Day 1: Light

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **~Capítulo Uno ~**

 **Bonus Day: Light**

Realmente estaba perdido.

Allen Walker, miro de un lado a otro esperando encontrarse con el terror de su familia cada vez que visitaban a los primos y amigos íntimos de la familia.

Si, realmente a veces las reuniones familiares apestaban.

Así que de cierta forma, cada vez que esto ocurría en su familia obligado por su padre quien por así decirlo era el jefe del clan por decirlo de alguna manera y como hijo de este tenía que estar presente en cada una de tales reuniones al mes.

Y donde se encontraba con ella, su prima lejana: Road Kamelot.

Cuando eran niños Allen la conoció en una de las fiestas en que su padre Neah fue invitado por su hermano Mana quien se había hecho conocer públicamente como Adam D. Campbell, por supuesto sabía que su padre había cambiado de apellido pero eso no le impedía relacionarse con él y la familia o amigos de él.

Pero al descubrir primos lejanos, amigos y demás encontró también a la chica que cambiaría su sentido del amor.

Si, tal vez se había deformado de alguna manera.

Road había sido una niña bastante aventurera pero también imponía sus deseos sobre otros y además era una terrible manipuladora.

Desde niños, ella les decía a todos que eran novios y que los adultos tomaron en burla, el solo no le prestó atención pues parecía una cosa de niños.

Hasta el día en que le dijo a Lenalee Lee— _La chica que le gustaba y a quien deseaba confesarse_ —amiga del colegio que invito a casa para que conociera a su padre y pudiera tal vez conocerla más, pero no sabía que ella estaba en casa, que incluso sin saber ella había hablado con Lenalee o siquiera esperar el beso que le dio contra sus labios cerrados dejándolo fuera de cualquier relación con Lenalee o cualquier chica.

Su audacia no termino allí, empeoro.

Porque incluso se trasladó al mismo instituto con él, allí las cosas empeoraron porque muchos lo señalaban como el novio de la chica más imponente e incluso cuando quiso decirle algo a otra chica, lo único que consiguió fue rechazos constantes por el mismo motivo: Ella.

«Ella estaba loca» pensó Allen, al huir de ella entre los enormes pasillos del castillo al que había sido invitado pero termino extraviado en la oscuridad de alguna habitación o lugar desconocido dentro de la propiedad de los D. Campbell.

Pero algo que el odiaba y temía era la oscuridad en la que muchas noches llegaban horribles imágenes que lo atormentaban con pesadillas terribles donde estaba encerrado en una guerra entre dos bandos donde habían personas que amaba.

El temblor pareció crecer en él, un frio se extendió en señal de que el pánico comenzaba a entumecerlo y fue entonces cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de sí mismo, el calor de otro ser humano le hizo volverse para no apartarse como una luz en medio de la oscura desesperación de sus miedos.

Cuando sintió ceder el pánico, abrió los ojos para fijarse en la figura pequeña ante él con una suave vela en una de sus manos que extendía en la oscuridad de aquel inmenso lugar y pudo ver sus ojos azules iluminados con el brillo dorado del fuego además de resaltar su desordenado cabello.

— **Road…** —murmuro alejándose un poco, ella era su pesadilla y en aquel momento estaba frente a él, ahora conociendo su miedo a la oscuridad pero ella no se estaba riendo o siquiera mirándolo con lastima.

Ella solo se volvió en silencio, Allen la siguió observando a su "Salvadora" quien caminaba sin volverse y recordando las palabras crueles que había tenido con ella delante de todos en la escuela secundaria pero ella solo había dicho entre labios con una sonrisa: "Un día…lo recordaras".

Pero ahora ambos estaban solos, pensó en cuan sola puede estar una chica como ella en una casa tan grande y con un padre importante que todos buscaban su favor a través de ella; verlo de ese modo era una vida bastante solitaria.

Parecía que lo llevaba hasta la salida, pero era como si la luz la iluminara en esa oscuridad fue entonces vino a él, unas voces lejanas y la imagen se traspuso a un tiempo atrás cuando eran niños y estaba perdido tras su padre haberlo dejado solo en casa, la oscuridad lo había envuelto al dar una vuelta por el lugar…entonces, fue cuando escucho la voz de una niña quien lo ilumino con una lámpara y no pudo ver sus rasgos.

Pero ella lo había ayudado, luego de eso la había visto varias veces y habían hecho una promesa: Estarían juntos por siempre.

Cuando salieron se encontraban en una parte secreta del jardín, una que reconoció de inmediato y viendo como ella soplaba la vela, miro mejor porque fue entonces que recordó a la niña que había hecho que su joven corazón latiera con cariño.

Era la misma chica que estaba de pie frente a él, la misma que rechazo varias veces y era ella la misma que lo hacía temer el amor de otros, era luz cuando había estado en la oscuridad, cuando sintió la desesperación ella lo trajo a salvo por eso en casa muchas veces no la recordaba.

El miedo solo le hacía ver las cosas de una manera diferente, no como la chica que trataba de proteger su secreto incluso el día del apagón en la ciudad y que estaban en el laboratorio había hecho que la atención de todos estuviese sobre ella, no sobre su estado de pánico.

La tomo de la mano para que volviera, pues comenzaba a alejarse.

— **Road…** —la hizo mirarle, ella siempre tenía ese rostro imperturbable pero en el fondo era una chica con un corazón amable— **Yo…lamento huir de ti, no solo eso olvidar ese día, sino también…**

Sus dedos le hicieron silenciar sus labios, luego vio la diversión en sus ojos y luego allí vio a la verdadera chica que le gustaba aun con su actitud altiva ante otros pero cuando jugaba con los gemelos o trataba con Tyki, e incluso con él era a las personas que solo se acercaban a ella por interés en las influencias de su padre.

Tal vez Road era una chica sarcástica, indiferente e incluso parecía cruel para el resto del mundo pero ante las personas que amaba hacia lo posible por protegerlos.

— **Eso es porque estabas ciego, Allen** —comento ella, sintió su mano en la mejilla que el agarro con suavidad y con una sonrisa la miro a los ojos— **Además tú me perteneces, eso siempre lo he sabido.**

Allen sonrió, la agarro de la mano mientras caminaban al sendero donde los llevaría hasta la comida en el patio de flores de los Kamelot donde la luz del sol lo cegó brevemente ella sonrío y pudo ver cuando aclaro su visión al resto de la familia sonreír en esa enorme mesa donde había un enorme bufet con todas las personas que apreciaba.

— **Hasta que por fin acepto, ¿eh, Road?** —comento Lavi, con una enorme sonrisa en el extremo de la mesa, todos se echaron a reír entonces ella se volvió para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Valió la pena tal vez las burlas e incluso las canciones tontas, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas bajo la luz de un nuevo recuerdo que no olvidaría otra vez por el miedo: El amor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí está mi aporte a esta Fluff Week que ha comenzado no solo para D. Gray Man cualquiera puede hacer uso de los temas para cualquier fandom pero respetando el respectivo compartir del mismo y publicar para promocionar una semana donde podemos salir de nuestra zona Confort para sacar nuestro lado tierno y que mejor que con nuestra OTP.**

 **Noor E Khuda~Ost My name is Khan**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **.**


	3. Day 1: Flight

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **# Palabras: 540**

 **~Capítulo Dos ~**

 **Flight**

Si el amor platónico era como volar, Allen Walker lo sentía.

La chica que le gustaba, era prima de su amigo Neah quien la trataba como una hermana más que como un pariente y aun si fuera para muchas personas ella era una chica altiva, manipuladora, cínica, egoísta y muchas otras características que le regalarías a la peor persona del mundo.

Por supuesto, eso solo sino la conocías realmente, Allen al principio la vio como los demás— _Y Quien no_ —Pero, al hablar con Neah, conocerla en su entorno familiar, ver el amor que profesaba a quienes ella amaba y sobretodo lo determinada que era para protegerlos, hizo que algo en él hiciera clic.

Comenzó a observarla con atención, algo que no había hecho al principio y ahora tras meses más tarde estaba enamorado, parecía un acosador mirando sus movimientos en clase, dibujándola en alguna hoja, describiéndola como una poesía, le pedia a Neah trabajar con él constantemente para verla en su casa a tal punto que el mismo Neah le pidio que viviera con ellos.

Un sueño hecho realidad para Allen, parecía que volara al escucharla cada mañana cantar o hablar, incluso su perfume alrededor hacia que a su mente vinieran el aroma dulce de frutas y se deleitaba al verla interactuar con su familia era realmente acogedor.

Road era un enigma para muchos y que Allen deseaba desentrañar para si mismo porque de alguna, abrazarla se había vuelto un consuelo en medio del dolor, hablar con ella como ahuyentar la soledad tal vez fuese para ella extraño que la escuchara hablar alguien como él.

Pero a su lado, cuando se sentaban en el jardín sentía el corazón latir con fuerza al saber que estaba a su lado como si volara en el cielo con la misma acción de libertad, pero solo con ella podía ser el mismo y sentir una paz que lo tranquilizaba aun cuando todos alrededor parecieran tratar de alejarlo de su locura irracional al acercarse a tal persona.

Allen podía decir una cosa, si el amor verdadero era irracional, loco para todos, algo sin sentido para el resto del mundo ya el había hecho su elección: Estar allí para ella.

— **Allen, ¿Qué pasa?** —pregunto ella mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro, su cabello desordenado por el viento y su piel casi tan suave como la porcelana más cara.

— **Hmm…** —murmuro sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, se lleno de valor para mirarla a los ojos sin dudar soltó todo lo que tenia mucho tiempo atrás plantado en su corazón— **Road, tú me gustas…sé que no soy el chico que te gustaría como lo son tus primos o tus amigos, pero yo…**

Ella cerró sus palabras con sus labios en los que estaba el sabor del dulce de fresas que había probado antes y la caricia de su mano en su mejilla, cerró los ojos para sentir que aquel beso le dio esperanzas de conocerla mejor y aun si durante meses no dijo nada, en ese momento se dio cuenta: Ella lo había observado, igual que él a ella.

«Es como volar» pensó al sentir que ella se apartaba, le miraba con una sonrisa tierna y saber que era correspondido era mejor que la sensación de volar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias setsuka-chan! Tu sabes que hay defender la OTP cada año y me puse a hacer esta week que desde el año pasado estoy promulgando aquí en FF y que hay que también promover.**

 **Love is Our side~Capital Kings**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **.**


	4. Day 2: Walk

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **# Palabras: 597**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **~Capítulo Tres ~**

 **Walk**

Caminar, uno de los procesos físicos más elementales y fundamentales para muchos de los seres humanos, no obstante algunos pierden la misma cuando algo interno o externo afecta de manera indirecta o directa el sistema nervioso o la movilidad de los miembros inferiores del cuerpo humano.

Si, ese era el caso de Road Kamelot.

Cuando en la flor de la vida, perdió la movilidad no solo de sus piernas sino también de sus brazos, era extraordinario que pudiera estar con vida aun tras aquella enfermedad que lo acogió cuando tenía 15 años, luego nuevamente tras recuperarse diez años después recayó en esta.

Era una enfermedad que golpeaba al sistema nervioso central y que afectaba las órdenes que llegaban hasta las partes del cuerpo.

Tras salir del hospital había sido duro para ella, o tal vez no porque sabía que era eso, solo el hecho de hablar, comer, incluso si se movía, dolía. Cada noche era una agonía que solo Dios y ella conocían, solo estirar un brazo, solo un masaje o terapia le producía dolor pero ella lo aceptaba por una sola razón: Era la respuesta de su cuerpo al estar viva.

Puede que para muchos caminar era una tontería, pero para ella era un dolor constante, un cansancio, las sesiones de terapias físicas o masajes musculares solo la dejaban agotada al terminar que caía rendida en la cama cuando la llevaban hasta ella aun con eso no deseaba ser una carga, aun si fuera pesimista, aun con ello no deseaba colocar una carga más en su familia.

Si, caminar solía ser una agonía que a veces deseaba dormir para siempre.

Pero en uno de esos días de constante agonía, tropezó con él y desde entonces todo cambio.

Su nombre era Allen Walker, era mayor que ella como por tres años era un hombre amable, pero también determinado además el venia al mismo lugar que ella por el simple hecho de salir de sus cuatro paredes de la casa y el constante replicar de su familia de no hacer lo que ellos deseaban, en eso tenían algo en común porque no era como si ella deseara estar enferma y perder su empleo y el delegar a otros las funciones de la empresa de su padre, aun si él las conociera mejor, porque para eso lo habían enseñado.

Así, cada mañana aun si el dolor corría por sus piernas y brazos se encontraba con él.

Cada día le dejaba ver un poco mas de ella, incluso hablaban por teléfono por las noches y solía quedarse dormida esperando sus próximas palabras.

Por supuesto, su familia podía notar el cambio en ella y aun así cuestionarse el porqué pero a ella no le importaba, porque realmente el único motivo por el que comenzó a vivir realmente había sido porque el apareció.

Tal vez sonara tonto, si, pero verlo cada mañana era realmente lo mejor del día. Aun si lloviera, sabía que él estaba allí, aun si el día fuera malo él la apoyaba y aun con ello no lo dudaba, Road podía ser la chica más antisocial, ermitaña y mucho más pero cuando Allen estaba con ella, era la personificación del amor mismo.

Porque muchas veces salir a caminar puede aliviar el alma de los oprimidos, en este caso…encontrar el amor, aun si cada paso es doloroso vale la pena continuar porque lo que realmente vale la pena requiere esfuerzo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias setsuka-chan! Tu sabes que hay defender la OTP cada año y me puse a hacer esta week que desde el año pasado estoy promulgando aquí en FF y que hay que también promover.**

 **Love is Our side~Capital Kings**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **.**


	5. Day 3: Swim

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **# Palabras: 1.211**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **~Capítulo Cuatro ~**

 **Swim**

«Es extraño» pensó Road, miro al chico albino que se lanzaba cada noche a nadar en el lago y que nadaba como uno de los mejores pero algo en él atraía su atención, y es que aun estando en el castillo de excursión este no denotaba interés alguno en lo que decían o siquiera hacían los demás.

Su desinterés provocaba la curiosidad de Road Kamelot, estaban ante los misterios del castillo de los D. Campbell, una familia de nobles que se dice desaparecieron misteriosamente durante el medioevo por causa de una "Maldición" que se desconoce el origen solo que dicha familia tenía un enemigo entre ellos que se hizo conocer como "El Conde Milenario".

Bueno, tampoco es que conociera bien al chico que conocían como Allen Walker de quien se decían muchas cosas pero inusualmente era amable, e incluso su preocupación por otros era genuina y aun así, sentía que era distante porque una parte de él parecía oculta a los ojos de otros.

Y eso Road quería desentrañarlo, su curiosidad lo había hecho objetivo de su mirada azul oscura que lo había encontrado en el lago detrás del castillo y zambulléndose en el agua, oh, para una chica como ella cuyo interés creció al verle nadar para luego sumergirse por varios minutos; luego después lo vio salir mojado sin ningún problema con algo en su brazo izquierdo.

Extrañamente parecía brillar como el ónix, una piedra preciosa que había visto en algunos museos de historia natural pero esta tenía una perla esmeralda que sobresalía del dorso de la mano que la hizo estremecer de dolor y por alguna extraña razón le hizo soltar lagrimas.

Ella miro como el brazo comenzaba a ser recubierto con una siniestra niebla alrededor, cuando esta se desvaneció dejo solo ver un brazo humano sin cicatriz alguna o color oscuro en esa piel cetrina además las oscuras marcas que se habían creado en su pecho también habían desaparecido dejando a un chico común con cabello inusual y la cicatriz que tenía en ese momento desapareció en la oscura niebla.

Cada noche, lo encontraba nadando y parecía demorar más tiempo en el agua que la hacía preocupar muchas veces pero que al final salía después de un rato haciéndola suspirar de alivio, pero algo que no se percato Road era que a ella también la estaban observando muy de cerca unos búhos sobre los arboles quienes eran controlados por su objeto de fascinación.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen Walker ese era el nombre que se había puesto, pero realmente era la memoria de aquel que se llamo Neah D. Campbell quien fue asesinado por el Conde milenario y cuyas memorias pasaron a Mana consumiéndolo por supuesto, para terminar estúpidamente involucrado terminando como el cuerpo que contenía un pasado oscuro por el simple hecho de contener el sello de inocencia que lo mantenía atado a aquel lugar.

Parte de la mansión estaba bajo el agua, allí era donde estaba la cerradura del sello tras varios años por fin pudo llegar hasta ella pero algo le impedía y era el brazo izquierdo que tenía un sello adicional que lo contenía por así decirlo de recuperar sus memorias perdidas, todo parecían fragmentos de vidas contenidas en este joven que había aceptado de buena gana dar su cuerpo.

Había sido su amigo en un tiempo anterior a este siglo, pero había desaparecido de la historia como muchos otros que tomo a la fuerza y por primera vez dejó parte de las memorias del cuerpo que habitaba pero ver cambiar el mundo lo llenaba de nostalgia, ya que era alguien de otro tiempo en lugares tan distantes del suyo.

Por supuesto, no se alejo mucho de su lugar de origen pero en esta generación encontró incluso a personas semejantes a las que conoció y eso tal vez lo animaba hasta que te dabas cuenta que no eran ellos, suspiro echando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano mojada y pensó en la chica que lo observaba desde que asistían a la misma clase de la academia de Londres.

Ella era curiosa por naturaleza, la conocía bien pues tenía el parecido con una persona que amo mucho antes y que también desapareció con el sello porque trato de protegerlo, trataba de distanciarse de todos y de todo para no apegarse a nada pero la chica era demasiado observadora.

«Road Kamelot» resonó su nombre perfectamente pronunciado, cerró los ojos brevemente para ver a través de los ojos de los búhos que estaban sobre la rama y con sus sentidos amplificados podía observarla mejor allí escondida entre los arbustos con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad o algo mas…abrió de nuevo los ojos y miro al cielo dejando escapar su animosidad, estaba cansado pero cuando nadaba sentía un poco de libertad del peso de tantos años.

— **Sal de allí, ¿Quieres?** —dijo en voz alta, escucho la sorpresa en el sonido suave que emano de ella y cuando la vio levantar sonrió con apreciación al verla vestir una falda sencilla con volantes parecía una lolita gótica como decían en este tiempo pero antes no era así…bueno lo mejor de todo era su actitud aparentemente indiferente pero su cabello despeinado negro con tono azulado como el cielo nocturno junto aquellos ojos conocedores pero ignorantes— **Explícame él porque me observas continuamente, ¿eh?**

Ella se encogió de hombros, algo que le hizo mucha gracia y soltó una carcajada era realmente divertida aun si no supiera que podría morir en sus manos con el solo toque de su mano izquierda cuyo sello destruía a quienes tocaba, se aparto las lagrimas de los ojos mirándola con interés genuino al verla ruborizarse haciendo un mohín como una niña berrinchuda.

— **¿De qué te ríes?** —comento ella llevando sus manos a sus caderas, aun cuando parecía una niña y al ajustar sus manos se podía vislumbrar el epitome de una mujer que comenzaba a crecer, no se dio cuenta cuando ella se acercó y le tomo del brazo izquierdo.

El sintió el terror correr a través de su sangre al ver desprender en color violeta la niebla de su piel dejando que esta se oscureciera y como comenzaba a rodearla a ella, Dios no, eso no era lo que quería para esta chica que por primera vez hablaba con él.

— **¿Por qué pones esa cara?** —dijo ella, quien hacia un mohín y sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza al saber que la podía tocar sin que fuese hecha miles de partículas de luz lo hizo estremecer, fue entonces que la abrazo sin dudar porque deseaba sentir el calor de otro ser vivo tras tanto tiempo— **¿Allen?**

Oliendo el aroma, sintiendo la contextura, sintió las lagrimas cegarlo brevemente mientras la estrechaba contra él.

— **Espera un momento, ¿Si?** —murmuro, ella asintió mientras también envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Esa noche, Allen Walker pudo contar una historia que cambiaria la vida de otra persona pero tal fue el alivio al terminar que se sintió agotado cayendo del sueño al lado de ella quien se quedo observando otro rato hasta que también cayo dormida a su lado.

Ese día terminaron con las manos entrelazadas en el sueño y en la realidad, porque de allí en adelante comenzó algo más que una amistad o la búsqueda por romper un sello…nació el amor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste y por supuesto que terminare esta semana OTP Fluff Week aun si en D. Gray Man Fandom es desconocida.**

 **Instrumental lo mejor de la musica~Yuki Kajiura**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**

 **.**


	6. Day 4: Kiss

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **# Palabras: 2.649**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **~Capítulo Cinco ~**

 **Kiss**

 ** _"¡Oh, si él me besara con besos de su boca!_**

 ** _Porque mejores son tus amores que el vino."_**

 **Cantar de los cantares**

«Es tonto» pensó Road, miro al chico albino que era bastante popular conocido como Allen Walker y más cuando lo veía interactuar con otros como su amigo Lavi que si el chico le conociera como ella, hubiera salido despavorido realmente, por supuesto ella no era como las demás.

Lavi era un joven apuesto pero cínico, popular en todo el sentido que había tomado bajo su ala al albino cuya cicatriz lo hacía atractivo y aun cuando muchos lo veían como un chico para tener de amigo como muchas decían, otras lo consideraban sexy. Si fuera un poco menos inocente, pero para Road era una criatura deseable que podía moldear a su antojo, además que era de esos chicos que entregaban todo en una relación.

Allen Walker, podía definirse para ella en una palabra: « **Perfecto** ».

Así que su atención se concentro en las últimas palabras del chico, que dieron una puerta abierta a uno de sus sueños.

— **Así que, ¿Que se siente besar a alguien Lavi?** —Preguntó, no con morbosidad o interés por los enlaces amorosos del pelirrojo sino que en su voz se escuchaba la más pura curiosidad e inocencia que desconocía todo tipo de deseo o el amor en si, tal vez verse acosado por chicas no le había beneficiado porque solo las veía como amigas y no como amores platónicos.

Eso la hizo estremecer de placer, porque ella podría ser quien lo iniciara en las artes amatorias y seria suyo en todo lo que buscaba: Alma, cuerpo y espíritu.

«Todo lo que una chica puede pedir » pensó ella sonriendo mientras mordía un caramelo dulce de coco.

— **Bueno…** —dijo el pelirrojo pensativo, tocándose la barbilla como si no recordara como era besar y eso la hizo bufar, después de todo Lavi había besado a casi media academia si era real lo que Lulu Bell le había informado además que era un buen besador, algo que no quería saber — **Allen, es como cumplir la más maravillosa meta, donde…**

Omitió de su oído el resto de sandeces que decía sobre manos alrededor de curvas, eso no era lo suyo y se fijo en el albino que escuchaba con atención pero también veía que sus preguntas continuaban dejando nockeado a un Lavi Bookman como un padre explicando sobre sexo a sus hijos.

Ella se levanto, aun sintiendo las miradas de los chicos alrededor y es que no le importaba parecer una celebridad a causa de su padre pero tenia una meta y era ganar a Allen Walker, estudiante de medicina para una chica que estudiaba Medicina y administración hospitalaria aparte de especializarse en cualquiera de las ramas de la medicina, este también era un sueño.

Muy pronto capturaría una presa, no para otros sino para ella con un objetivo en mente: Amor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen observo con cuidado los órganos que se involucraban en ello, quería comprender que no solo con un beso se activan hasta unos 30 músculos faciales, y que 17 de ellos relacionados con la lengua que estos transfieren 9 miligramos de agua, además de otras 0,18 de sustancias orgánicas, 0,7 de materias grasas, 0,45 de sales minerales, además de millones de gérmenes, bacterias y microorganismos, y se queman, a lo largo de tres minutos, unas quince calorías, eso de manera metódica a parte de las sustancias que generaba en el cuerpo humano.

Que es lo que realmente, esperaba comprender de lo improductivo y perjudicial del mismo, a veces decían que él era demasiado metódico y que debía ser más abierto en ese aspecto o tal vez relajarse.

Apartó los lentes, busco su significado en la red y aun si era extraño para él como su familia no era realmente afectiva y pues había crecido con ese tipo de pensamiento que se había vuelto tan intrínseco que solía a veces nada moverlo de sus opiniones, aun si fueran lógicas muchos les parecía un imposible.

Tras haber hablado con su compañero de apartamento en el campus, Lavi había quedado mudo ante sus preguntas y eso le causo curiosidad, pues cualquier cosa no enmudecía al pelirrojo parlanchín que conocía más de chicas que cualquier otro allí

Levantándose salió de la solitaria biblioteca, se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos: El laboratorio de anatomía. Si, aun si parece extraño Allen le parecía fascinante el cuerpo humano y no solo como parte de sus asignaturas sino como un ente propio, un gran ingenio más allá de la mente humana que poseía muchas características que podrían describirse como increíbles.

Se sentía como un niño en la juguetería por primera vez al descubrir las funciones de cada parte del cuerpo y cuan maravilloso puede ser en sus diversas texturas, colores, movimientos, cada una de las maravillas biológicas y genéticas del mismo lo hacían el mejor comprobante de estudio, aparte de las enfermedades cuyos efectos lo hacían vulnerables todo era interesante.

Fue por ello tras ver algunos besándose en los pasillos a oscuras, que puso su atención a dicho proceso como lo era: Besar.

Un proceso psico-estimulante tanto física como mentalmente el cuerpo pasaba por un cambio en varias sustancias y reacciones que provocaban ese movimiento al ser humano, no lo entendía en muchos términos.

Además de sus múltiples significados: Compromiso, afecto, promesa, incluso había servido como pacto en la antigüedad, posesión, etc…la verdad no le prestó mera atención a esas cosas pues eso era algo superficial que no tomaba su interés.

Suspiro, llego hasta la oficina del maestro de anatomía quien lo había hecho delegado de esa clase que estaba al lado del salón cuando entro se concentro y fue cuando un ruido lo hizo volver, al mirar a la entrada de la oficina encontró allí a una chica de cabello despeinado que inusualmente le parecía familiar.

— **A esta hora no encontraras al profesor, el…** —Vio una sonrisa que le hizo pensar en cuestionar aquello, porque aun cuando antes algunas chicas y chicos venían corriendo a entregar algunos trabajos extracurriculares lo dejaban con él, pero al verla así era extraño— **Si vas a entregar algún trabajo lo dejas sobre el escritorio y…**

Ella levanto su rostro, sus ojos azul oscuro y esa piel clara como la porcelana le hizo parpadear, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la chica que solía hablar con Lavi de la facultad de medicina especializada y gestión administrativa hospitalaria que la veía en varias clases compartidas su nombre era Road, Road Kamelot.

— **¿Road?** **¿Eres Road Kamelot?…¿cierto?** —Comento, vio que movía la muñeca para acercarse hasta él— **¿Qué sucede? ¿Le sucedió algo a Lavi ?**

Sintió la adrenalina correr al pensar en que le había ocurrido algo malo, pero lo que vio fue una negación.

Molesto se acerco a ella, o trataba mal a las chicas y mucho menos a ella que era como una amiga aunque estaba en un semestre más avanzado al ser mas joven que Lavi o él.

— **Entonces, sino le ocurrio nada a Lavi…¿Qué haces aqui?** —comento, la vio girar alrededor de él y sintio sus latidos con fuerza.

— **Bueno,** **Lavi me comento que sientes curiosidad por los besos** —comento ella sin importarle su vergüenza y que tal vez, debia pensar mejor antes de preguntar a Lavi cualquier cosa— **Y como medicos podemos corroborar como el estimulo de este afecta el cuerpo, es mas como un experimento para** **definir el concepto** **, ¿** **No te parece** **?**

Allen no sabia que decir, además estaba hablando con una chica bastante lógica en sus conclusiones y que sino tenia una definición de algo, ¿Podría acaso definir e interpretar objetivamente tal acto?

El asintió, luego vio como ella le empujo contra el sillón de la oficina y lo retuvo con sus brazos para luego sonreír.

— **Bueno, no involucraremos el cuerpo para probar la teoria ¿Te parece bien?** —dijo ella, Allen no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos y su cuerpo aumento su temperatura.

« Anotar cambios corporales en libreta de notas» pensó el albino.

— **Bueno, las anotaciones cuando termines ahora es momento de concentrarse** —dijo ella en murmullo cerca de sus labios, pudo sentir su aliento dulce iba a replicar cuando conectaron solo sintió la sangre correr en sus venas, buscando tomar aire abrió la boca sin saber que ella entraría irrumpiendo en una adicción que hizo que el también reaccionara y sintiendo el poco control que tenia se aferro a los brazos del sillón.

Cerró los ojos, aun cuando quería estar separado de las sensaciones cada una de ellas hicieron volar su mente concentrándose en el aroma, en los movimientos, era como estar sediento en el desierto y como si cayera la lluvia en la piel.

Cuando ella comenzó a separarse quiso que no lo hiciera, su respiración acelerada, sus fuertes latidos que se sentían en el cuello, levanto la mirada aun sentía brumas extrañas y observo los ojos de ella, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— **¿Y bien?¿Es suficiente para tus experimentos?** —Comento ella, echándose hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios— **¿Algo que anotar Allen?**

— **Yo…** —titubeo, no sabía que decir pero era realmente fascinante este proceso corporal que con solo uno podía tener sustancias que podrían dar fuerza, incluso podría ser mejor que la cafeína y por extraño que pareciera uno no era suficiente, carraspeo sintiendo sus mejillas arder pero tratando de retomar su compostura se levanto— **No…eso no es suficiente, necesitamos más pruebas, debe haber un análisis más invasivo…**

Ella asintió pero en sus ojos junto a esa sonrisa solo le indicaba una cosa, se estaba volviendo un experimento peligroso que podría terminar con consecuencias muy comprometedoras para él.

— **Creo que fue suficiente, por ahora Allen** —dijo ella parecía indiferente, era como si no la hubiera afectado como a él y sintió una emoción desconocida para él: La Ira.

Ella se despidió y salió dejando a un desconcertado Allen Walker.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road sabia que a Allen no le había gustado su despedida, oh, pero fue delicioso ver como trataba de contenerse de seguirla mientras caminaba ella planeaba continuar con esto por una razón: Él seria suyo a cualquier costa.

La palabra "Amigos" no entraba en el contexto de sus intenciones, caminando por los pasillos del campus de Medicina sin peligro alguno solo el de no contenerse y regresar a esa oficina, saco un dulce que devoro rápidamente para controlarse.

Pero, lo mejor de todo serian los resultados.

Los días continuaron como era usual, Road iba a clases y podía ver a un Allen ya no tan pulcro pero estaba un poco despeinado aun conservando su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sus movimientos eran forzados casi tan inusuales de él aun si casi nadie notaba los leves temblores.

Suspiro, sabía que el chico estaba pasando por algo tras verse durante días sin dirigirse la palabra como normalmente era su rutina pero algo había cambiado en él, la buscaba con la mirada parecía buscar estar cerca de ella y eso la hizo sentir triunfante aun si disimulara, él deseaba otro beso mas al igual que ella.

Road salió de clases como normalmente haría, se dirigía a su habitación en uno de los edificios cercanos de la academia como era costumbre cuando paso por un pasillo sintió que alguien la jalaba contra la oscuridad arrastrándola contra la pared y cubriendo sus labios con la mano para que no gritara algo estúpido realmente, pues sabía defensa personal.

Se fijo en la sombra que agarraba con fuerza su cuerpo, luego sintió su mano sobre su mentón para escuchar su errática respiración.

— **No sé que me está pasando…** —Comento la voz familiar de Allen Walker, provocándole un estremecimiento y una sonrisa en los labios— **Pero no puedo dormir, comer, incluso siento la necesidad de…¡¿Qué me hiciste?!**

Escucho la desesperación en su voz fue entonces que ella se volvió y agarro su rostro tomándolo desprevenido sintió su errática respiración, le miro fijamente con sus ojos llenos de placer por saber que ya casi era suyo.

— **Allen, si deseas un beso solo pídelo…pero esto es un experimento ¿Recuerdas?** —Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa, luego tomo sus labios con mayor voracidad que la primera vez y sintió su rendición para sentir sus manos tratando de acercarla a él durante ese tiempo fue delicioso, luego el fue suave haciéndole derretirse de amor por él, se separo buscando aire asi como él— **Creo que fue suficiente, además si deseas probar mas, tú sabes dónde encontrarme…**

Él la soltó pero ella necesitaba tocarlo un poco más, por eso acaricio su mejilla y se volvió en dirección a su dormitorio con una sonrisa triunfante porque los días siguientes descubrió algo interesante en la Web sobre lo que le sucedía a Allen Walker, ahora padecía **_Filemamania_** : La adicción de querer besar.

Cada vez se volvía mas activo al besar, aun podía notar su inexperiencia pero no importaba porque si él deseaba aprender algo, ella se lo enseñaría con gusto además comenzó a descubrir lo detallista que era Allen Walker cuando no estaban besándose, al sentarse solos en el pasto cerca del parque hablando de algo más que la Medicina, aparte de conocer sobre su familia, descubrió que bajo las capas de indiferencia que solía mostrar a todos había un hombre amable de corazón fuerte.

Allen le había enviado un mensaje por redes sociales, que la citaba aquella noche a un lugar especial así que decidió ponerse un vestido de color rosa con tacones bajos y una chaqueta color violeta además de llevarse un paraguas con una calabaza en la punta.

«Nadie sabe cuando lo necesita» pensó sonriendo, tomo un pequeño bolso donde llevaba lo necesario y cuando bajo se encontró con Allen vestido tan casual pero con el cabello peinado hacia atrás lo hacía ver atractivo, con una sonrisa tomo su mano ahora se veía más relajado incluso sus notas no habían decaído sino que mejoraron tanto que su investigación fue una de las más destacadas.

— **¿Para qué traes paraguas?** —pregunto Allen al verla mejor.

— **Nadie sabe en qué momento puede llover con esta locura del clima** —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa.

El negó con una sonrisa, subieron a su coche sin más para dirigirse a un hermoso lugar.

Sabía que era un chico de familia adinerada, pero no sabía cuanto al momento de colocar un pie en un hermoso lugar apartado para ellos donde la Luna no se hizo esperar tras las nubes dejando ver un hermoso jardín donde las flores estaban iluminadas con miles de luciérnagas en una hermosa danza y tras cenar, con algunos chistes o tonterías que les ocurrieron a ambos caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a una fuente.

Ella sonrió, ambos quedaron en silencio.

— **Road…quería preguntarte si tú querías…** —Road vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Allen Walker chico seguro de sí mismo en todo lo referente al cuerpo humano pero para una confesión era tímido— **¿Ser mi novia?**

Fue entonces que escucharon un trueno a lo lejos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y fue cuando se desato un chaparrón.

Ella abrió el paraguas, cubriéndolos a ambos ella pensó en usar la frase típica de triunfo: "Te lo dije", pero mejor sonrío.

— **¿Y bien?** —dijo Allen con un suspiro y una sonrisa— **No vas a decir nada, ¿Eh?**

— **No es necesario** —dijo ella, luego se miraron a los ojos expresando más que palabras dejando a los espectadores ocultos de su primer beso como novios, tras la sombrilla que los protegía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí están otros capítulos que les debía de la OTP Fluff y que pues estare terminando pronto. Espero les haya gustado y bueno estoy allí a punto de terminar antes que se acabe el mes de Octubre si me es posible porque también tengo pendiente los del Crossover Tierras Cruzadas.**

 **Ost 001~Garden of sinners**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


	7. Day 5: Sleeps

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **# Palabras: 3.206**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **~Capítulo Seis ~**

 **Sleep**

 ** _"Pasamos un tercio de nuestras vidas dormidos y puede que sea el tiempo en que nos sentimos más libres."_**

 **Amy adams.**

Es bonita su sonrisa» pensó el albino al mirar a Road Kamelot moverse por la habitación mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar que tenía sus pocas pertenencias.

Desde su llegada a la Academia 'The Black Order' cuando descubrieron que podía usar 'Inocencia' por supuesto "Los Buscadores" lo arrastraron y trajeron para aprender a usarla, ella se acercó a él después de que su poder manifestara su nivel dos ante las armas oscura conocidas como "Akuma" al destrozar a la hermosa Lala.

Al principio había sido sólo una sombra en sus sueños, una con una siniestra sonrisa blanca sin dientes cuya presencia comenzó a notar en la realidad, a veces pareció locura al hablar y sin que otros la vieran así que le respondía sólo mentalmente, pero dudaba de sí mismo sobre esta situación así que decidió dejar de lado aquello.

Solía decirse "Para más tarde", pero seguía post-pagando el asunto hasta el momento en que ella comenzó a verse mas y más nítida hasta ver a la chica de color piel en su cama con un vestido de lolita gótica balanceando sus pies.

Aún cuando tuviese aquella amiga imaginaria, tenía amigos reales como Lenalee o Kanda— _Aun cuando este último y él no se llevaran bien_ —y hacia poco había conocido a Lavi Bookman ayudante de la señorita Miranda Lotto.

— **¡Hey, A~llen!—** dijo ella, vio que señalaba la tablet que parpadeaba sobre la mesa y acercándose pudo ver que era un mensaje de Lavi, aunque Road no pudiera leer su mente o el aparato electrónico podía sentir sus emociones — **¿Quién es? ¿La chica que te gusta?**

Sintió su rostro arder al pensar en las palabras de Road, a su mente llegó el rostro de Lenalee con su cabello corto por los hombros junto a sus ojos lilas y una sonrisa sinceramente hermosa pero, al recordar el mensaje recibido tomó la tablet rápidamente.

Deslizó los dedos para desbloquear el aparato, tocó el icono de un golem oscuro donde aparecía el icono de Lavi que se movía tembloroso en la pantalla y leyó con avidez el mensaje del WhatsGolem:

" _Allen, he logrado lo que me pediste pero... ¿No suena eso un poco a acoso?_ "

Frunció el ceño al pensar en que aquel regalo que era para Lenalee y sabia que le gustaría, pero pedirle los horarios donde podía encontrarse a solas con ella para entregarle aquello podía sonar loco para otros.

Escribió rápidamente, Lavi sospechaba de su atracción por Lenalee pero Allen lo había persuadido que eran alucinaciones.

«Después de todo, ¿Quien admitiría que estaba enamorado de una chica cuyo hermano estaba loco y era el director del club de ciencias?» pensó con un suspiro empezó a contarle la verdad a lo que recibió muchos iconos de sorpresa y luego una sonrisa picara.

" _Te lo tenías bien guardado... ¿Eh?..._ " Respondió y luego envió " _Allen, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda... Será divertido ver a Komui enloquecer…_ "

Llegó una imagen donde estaba un mapa y abajo el horario donde encontraría a Lenalee, levantó la vista para ver que ella se había recostado e incluso se había quedado dormida.

Volvió su mirada a la tablet, mirando los puntos marcados con colores luego abajo donde escribió las horas en que estaba junto a algunas anotaciones y levantó la mirada aun seguía allí, suspiro.

«Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su amiga imaginaria» pensó concentrado, sin darse cuenta que Road lo miraba con burla para desaparecer de su vista.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road podía ver a Allen salir con una chica, la conocía después de todo.

Era un 'Fantasma' para la Academia o una amiga imaginaria que Allen creía que era aun siendo esto falso pero no importaba ahora.

Le gustaba verle feliz, no lo negaba pero había algo que con el pasar del tiempo pudo ver y era que Allen aun diciéndole a aquella hermosa chica que la amaba, sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Podía ver de manera graciosa como ambos se agarraban de las manos, se besaban y hasta hablaban de muchas cosas fantásticas o de su diario vivir pero, allí estaba esa oscuridad en él que sólo veía ella en su habitación o cuando estaba a solas donde aún reservaba los secretos que no contaba a sus "Amigos".

«Como ella» pensó al verlo despedirse de su novia, parecía como una de esas parodias donde él/ella se obsesionaban con alguien y luego se daban cuenta que todo era una mentira, una locura que recreaban en otra persona hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Aquel día cuando su amigo pelirrojo envió el mensaje, Allen había comenzado a ignorarle y concentrarse en conquistar a la preciosa mujer que lo atraía, ella se había deslizado de su habitación buscando la esencia familiar que había comenzado a percibir hace poco.

Miró de un lado a otro, se dirigió hacia la izquierda en dirección a la biblioteca donde muchas veces encontraba a Allen leyendo pero en este caso escuchó una risa y luego el chirrido de las escaleras móviles acercarse hasta que pudo avistar la silueta de un hombre.

Él se lanzó desde arriba para caer al suelo, se movía con ligereza y pudo ver al chico pelirrojo que de vez en cuando andaba con Allen — _Pero tenía la sospecha que él podía verla_ —así al confirmar lo que pensaba, cuando lo vio sonreír con sorna y hacia una leve reverencia.

— **Hasta que por fin podemos hablar, Señorita** —dijo, ella tenía la sensación que algo en él no era lo que parecía— **Hace años buscamos la manera de verte, hasta ahora que de alguna forma has podido manifestarte y ya era hora... ¿Sabes que el Conde te ha estado buscando?**

Ella parpadeo, estaba hablando con ella pero no sólo eso sino también estaba alegre de verla y que alguien la estaba buscando... ¿El Conde? ¿Quién era ese Conde?

Él continuó con una alegre sonrisa de solo verla sobre un tal Tiky, Lulu e incluso un par de gemelos junto a otros.

— **¿Me reconoces?** —dijo el pelirrojo, suspiro con resignación al llevarse una mano a la cara y luego una sonrisa en el para dejar ver una sombra a su lado que tomaba forma haciéndose real— **Soy Fieddra…Por fin podemos traerte a este plano desde que dejaste tu cuerpo, no hemos podido encontrarte y mucho menos el conde ha podido despertar del todo, sin ti, la guardiana de su sueño a su lado…**

Ella se estremeció, al escuchar sobre eso.

Era como si muchas cosas tuvieran sentido al vacio que sentía en sus recuerdos, se había aferrado a Allen porque sentía algo la anclaba a estar con él, pero en realidad era que desconocía el porqué o quién era y tenía una cosa segura: "Era Real".

— **Lo bueno es que este chico tiene un lazo con nuestra familia, es más fácil llegar aquí así…** —dijo el sujeto Fieddra a través del amigo de Allen quien para ser precisos era extraño en cierta medida pero pensar que su mundo y el de Allen se unían en un hilo: El Sueño. — **Además, así podremos encontrar al Conde, eso era lo que intentabas…hasta que caíste en un sueño del que no despertaste. Wisely nos dijo que tendríamos que buscar a través del mundo donde el cuerpo del Conde desapareció porque lo más probable es que tú le buscaras a él.**

«Wisely» repitió su nombre en su mente cerrando los ojos y fue entonces que pudo ver una pequeña luz color ámbar, sabía que alguien estaba allí porque escucho una suave voz que la llamaba y que le era tan familiar.

Era como extender un hilo invisible hacia ella, así que agarro con toda su fuerza esa comunicación para ver el rostro de un rubio oxigenado con una pañoleta quien parecía cerrar los ojos con fuerza hasta que supo el momento en que la sintió al abrir sus ojos y verlo sonreír, lagrimas parecían deslizarse de sus ojos, sintió como recuperaba fuerza, luego todo titilo al escuchar una voz, ella se volvió dejando aquel hilo atado a si pero volvió en sí, al escuchar la voz de Allen.

— **¿Road?** —comento el pelirrojo al verla allí, ella sonrió con ternura extendiendo un abrazo al chico a quien Fieddra estaba ligado. — **¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste a Wisely?**

— **Gracias, tengo algo que hacer antes de regresar a casa** —comento ella, era extraño podía sentirlo aun si no fuera física y volviéndose se traslado en un parpadeo hasta la habitación de Allen quien había estado llamándola que respondió con su voz cantarina — **A~lleeen…**

Ella deseaba despedirse de Allen pero algo la hacía rehuir de esa idea, por supuesto que continuaba hablando con Fieddra a través del pelirrojo que no parecía incomodo con su situación de intermediario y aun con ello pudo notar como Allen había perdido el interés en aquella chica, aun cuando estuvo a punto del acoso por estar con ella…fue extraño.

Vio como este caía en un constante sueño tras la ruptura, era como si cambiara su mente en un instante y aun cuando todo aquel tiempo había respetado no entrar en su mente, algo atraía su curiosidad al ver con los parpados cerrados que estos se movían constantes de un lado a otro como si algo en sus sueños lo asustara o perturbara.

Bueno, Fieddra le había dicho que ella guardiana de los sueños del Conde Milenario y para ella, en ese instante Allen era todo porque no conocía al desconocido Conde, por tanto quería que este chico fuera feliz con la vida que llevó.

Si Alicia era tonta, Road también lo era.

Extendió sus dedos sobre la frente de Allen, sintió una fuerte succión que la hizo caer en una oscuridad terrible donde parecía ver miles de velas con regalos flotantes junto a miles de obsequios y luego en medio había un asiento extraño donde pudo ver a Allen atado con cadenas con su cabeza inclinada, encima de él se encontraba una imagen que parecía titilar donde podía ver al mismo chico envuelto en un remolino de imágenes pero luego en lo profundo de ese mismo sueño que parecía una pesadilla terminar en un hermoso lugar claro donde pudo sentir el viento junto a un árbol desojado.

— **Cuando…Cuando despertaras de este sueño…** —murmuro, deslizando sus dedos sobre el campo de trigo que se extendía y sin saber cómo había llegado estaba detrás de él, pero su cabello era oscuro extendido en vetas color violáceas el sombrero en su mano con un traje victoriano dándole la espalda mirando a las zonas que comenzaban a oscurecerse en aquel interminable atardecer— **Has llegado por fin…te he esperado tanto tiempo…"Camino"**

Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, al ver como se volvía dejándola sin aliento al verle allí de pie era como la versión de Allen más madura pero sin el cabello gris o la cicatriz que se había hecho hacia unos años atrás cuando entro a este lugar y sus ojos dorados fijos en ella, entonces vio como en un instante su mirada se lleno de sorpresa, miedo y confusión lo vio llevarse las manos al rostro desesperado, soltó un grito que la lleno de dolor por él, vio como este sueño se fracturaba dejando entrever en las escenas que veía de lucha una siniestra figura color esmeralda.

Sin pensar en nada, se lanzo hacia él y luego concentro su fuerza en él, entrar en un subconsciente era un verdadero peligro para ella pues este mundo era aun más real que el mundo físico pero no dejaría que la persona que más quería padeciera tal dolor por ello se sumergió hasta que regreso al punto original donde estaba Allen atado con cadenas.

No había observado bien, pero las cadenas que ataban a Allen eran color esmeralda y en su rostro se notaba una expresión de dolor y determinada a impedir ello, sintió el poder emanar de ella porque al abrir sus ojos pudo ver su piel del color de las cenizas pero eso no importaba ahora extendió sus manos sintiendo como el mundo alrededor se inclinaba a su orden.

Destruyo las cadenas que ataban a Allen, cansada se acerco hasta él para dejarse caer ante él inconsciente chico quien reaccionó a su toque abriendo los ojos que tenían un tono dorado y que ella supo que estaría bien.

— **¿Road?** —comento él, sintiendo ella el cansancio pero con una sonrisa sabia que esta sería la última vez que lo vería así. Sentía debilidad, por ello no escucho lo que Allen había dicho solo sonrío, quería que él recordara una imagen bonita de ella solo escucho gritar su nombre— **¡Roaaaaadddd!**

Se sintió flotar durante mucho tiempo, luego escucho voces que parecían llamarla y extendiéndose abrió los ojos encontrándose con rostros desconocidos pero a medida que parpadeaba todo lo que sucedió pareció desvanecerse como un sueño en los recuerdos que comenzaron a inundar su mente donde pudo saber quién era.

Road Kamelot hija del ministro de exteriores de Austria Sheryl Kamelot, además parte de una familia que luchaba en dos mundos: El físico y el espiritual, no obstante estaban buscando al Conde Milenario por asi decirlo el cuerpo que su espíritu mantenía unido, porque había adoptado una imagen distinta a su forma real…

Road había sido una chica extraviada tras un secuestro, que al final sus captores la ingresaron en un sanatorio.

Si, dormir había sido su vida casi la mayor parte de su edad tras estar en el Sanatorio casi todo aquel tiempo aun si ella decía la verdad comenzó a decirle a todos lo que ellos deseaban escuchar y así salió mas rápido de aquel macabro lugar que trataba de establecer el perfil humano de "Normalidad".

Pero sabiendo quien era, usando el poder que conocía manipulo a alguien para llamar a Sheryl y a Wisely para que la fueran a buscar tras eso cuando estuvo en casa les dijo al resto de la familia que había visto al Conde Milenario, no solo eso sino que si tocaba al Conde en sueños podría llegar hasta donde estaba su cuerpo real.

Wisely le había advertido que algo no estaba bien, pero sin importar como ella lo toco y termino en el mundo físico con Allen en la Academia de la Orden.

«El peor lugar posible » pensó, tras recibir los efusivos abrazos – _Asfixiantes_ –de su padre Sheryl y los saludos del resto de la familia pero sentía el vacio de haber dejado a Allen donde quiera que estuviera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen despertó.

Miro de un lado a otro buscándola, pero no la vio de ninguna manera y aspirando hondo sintió como todo tenía sentido. Recordó entonces el porqué había llegado aquí, estúpidamente solo sin haber buscado a su familia para hacer este trabajo.

« Realmente estúpido» pensó al mirar la cicatriz en su mano, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta había caído en una trampa y le incrustaron la odiosa sustancia llamada "Inocencia" que lo mantuvo dormido aparte del sello de Apócrifos que ato sus recuerdos implantando otros como si perteneciera a este lugar porque incluso su brazo se vio afectado terminando en "Eso"

Se insulto mentalmente, tras recordar como ella lo miraba con anhelo aun con su rostro indiferente podía percibir que estaba confundida pero que le gustaba estar con él y que en cierto modo se sentía seguro con ella a su lado.

Lo más estúpido, era que había estado con otra chica a la que al final termino porque algo en él inducia a que no continuara con aquello, y cubriéndose la cara con la oscura mano hizo una mueca.

Ahora si, tendría serios problemas en volver cuando la viera despierta tras mucho tiempo.

La conocía perfectamente, ella fue la causante de esa cicatriz en la cara y ella no se habia dado cuenta fue simplemente por ser tan estúpido que incluso a ella le causo gracia, pero en el momento en que volvieron a verse no recordaban nada haciendo eso mas fácil.

Se deslizo de la cama, se coloco las botas luego se coloco una chaqueta para luego centrar su atención en salir de allí porque escucho la alarma y eso era indicio de que sabían que no estaba de su lado, en un pensamiento abrió el Arca, vio como la puerta se abria dejando entrever a su enemigo quien no podía atravesar el transporte sagrado.

Sonrío, hizo un saludo con los dedos despidiéndose de ese lugar lleno de mentiras y que lo había separado tanto tiempo de su familia.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando entro en el enorme palacio que se alzaba en la blanca ciudad, pudo sentir el cambio del ambiente lleno de una tranquilidad y paz que parecía haberle dejado hacía mucho tiempo. Escucho el revolotear de las palomas en el pequeño lago y solo escuchaba los pasos de sus botas resonar en el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta donde quería ir, desde la última vez que despertó no sabía cuanto había cambiado el mundo.

Allen subió las escaleras de caracol que lo separaban del gran salón de reuniones donde solía encontrarse con la familia y cuando abrieron las puertas dobles, vio la mesa vacía dispuesta con alimentos pero a nadie en ella como si esperaran que llegara.

Se volvió para verla despaldas a él, su mirada fija en el lago mientras las aves alzaban el vuelo dejando solo la estela de plumas y el sonido de las alas, el viento suave dejaba escuchar una melodía suave, familiar que ambos conocían perfectamente.

Se acerco hasta ella, estaban a menos de un metro de distancia pero esperaba que le dijera algo y el sabía que era consciente de su presencia, después de todo las puertas del Arca estaban conectadas a ella.

Era demasiado tiempo desde que no la había visto en su cuerpo real durante todos estos años y sentía el corazón latir con fuerza, no sabía que decir pero cuando la vio darse la vuelta hacia él pudo ver en su sonrisa cálida que lo había perdonado, pero también cuando su mano acaricio su mejilla cumplir uno de sus sueños: Besarla.

— **Llegas tarde…** —murmuro ella, el se inclino absorbiendo la luz que brillaba en sus ojos y sonrió igualmente mientras enmarcaba su rostro con sus manos, por fin cumpliría su sueño desde siempre— **Conde…**

Sus labios se unieron, Allen Walker quien había sido escogido como el nuevo Conde Milenario tras mucho tiempo lejos de quienes amaba y sentir un vacio que lo hacía sentir incompleto: Llego a Casa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí están otros capítulos que les debía de la OTP Fluff y que pues estaré terminando pronto. Espero les haya gustado y bueno estoy allí a punto de terminar antes que se acabe el mes de Octubre si me es posible porque también tengo pendiente los del Crossover Tierras Cruzadas.**

 **Ost 001~Melancholy Akatsuki no Yonna**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


	8. Day 6: Look

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r y que esa loca imaginación me puso a ver de nuevo**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **# Palabras: no estar segura**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **~Capítulo Siete ~**

 **Look**

" ** _Ver es algo más que mirar. Ver consiste en advertir los detalles. Para ver bien una flor se ha de mirar con lupa, por dentro._** "

 **Alain.**

Allen Walker, podía ser despistado pero cuando se trataba de detalles podía recordar mucho a menos que su enfoque estuviera concentrado en ella. La había conocido en una reunión de amigos de su padre, desde niños había observado como la pequeña y malcriada chica llamada Road Kamelot la atraía como una polilla a las llamas.

Cuando crecieron las reuniones anuales eran el único momento en que podía verla o hablarle aunque solo fuera formal y tras las recomendaciones de su padre termino inscrito en la misma academia que ella.

Por supuesto, había notado los cambios que ella había tenido en esos últimos doce meses y podía constatar que ella no hablaba con cualquiera. Aun si hablaban cuando eran niños, no había teléfono moderno que permitiera comunicarse con ella pues su padre era receloso de ello.

Y a ella muy poco le importaba esas trivialidades.

Al verla en clase— _La misma que la suya y no es que fuera un acosador_ —sentada en primera fila, con su cabello peinado con una tiara/vincha sosteniendo su oscuro cabello con tonos azules contra la luz al lado de la ventana sintió su cuerpo vibrar con anticipación al verla tan cerca.

Puede que pareciera un amor infantil, si, tal vez.

Pero Allen Walker se fijo en los detalles más importantes después de que cada doce meses de cada año podía mirar a la chica que había atraído su atención y aun, cuando estuvo en otros institutos/academias, aun conoció otras chicas tan dulces y amables, pero nunca terminaban bien.

Incluso cuando lo intento seriamente con Lenalee Lee, siempre solía faltar algo y sabia que no era ella, estaba en él.

Lo sabía y era que aquella fémina lo había dañado para el resto, con su despreocupada actitud, con su sutil indiferencia y seguridad de quien era, aun si para muchos pareciera una pretensiosa tenía unos ojos llenos de bondad más que una falsa humildad o una máscara de falsa amabilidad, era una chica que aun con todo lo apabullante que era la vida como hija del Ministro de exteriores de un país, se mantenía así misma apartada de todo el mundo.

Pero, Allen sentía que era una chica tan contradictoria con lo que podía ver en la escuela y lo que veía en esas reuniones, eran dos perfiles de una misma persona, pero… ¿Cuál era la real?

Aun cuando para ella, él era un ser invisible del que podría prescindir porque en cierto modo la forma de actuar que usaba con los otros, no era la misma que usaba con quienes realmente apreciaba y eso muchas veces lo confundía.

Ella era un diamante escondido en formalidades, que Allen con su ojo clínico podía notar y en su educación como hijo de una persona adinerada, conocía bien lo que representaba el riesgo de equivocarse pero también el de ganar descubriendo mas sobre esa chica cuya personalidad había atraído su atención.

A veces quería ser del tipo que ella apreciaba, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que cuando ella apreciaba dirigía más que solo una mirada.

Suspiro, volvió a concentrarse en la clase pero no dejaba de lado que ella estaba allí y solo deseaba que sus ojos no solo lo miraran, sino que lo "vieran" realmente, no al chico amable que todos esperaban o al excelente jugador de Póker, no solo deseaba que lo miraran por lo que hacía sino por quién era.

 _Lo que no vio el chico albino, fue que los ojos azules ya estaban puestos en él._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road Kamelot, sabía que no podría seguir ignorándolo.

Por supuesto, ese chico no había sido sutil cuando se conocieron y más cuando se sonrojaba al verla o al hablarle, le gustaba en cierto modo pero a medida que crecían notaba también algo interesante en él que aun si fueran familias amigas, el era demasiado amable para el mundo en que ellos andaban.

Por supuesto, cuando hablaban cada año cuando se encontraban sus padres o cuando estaban en alguna de las fiestas del ministro, lo veía cada vez mas cambiado y más atractivo, cuando sufrió el accidente en su rostro tuvo un trauma psiquiátrico pues había perdido a su verdadero padre y había quedado a cargo de su tío Mana D. Campbell, desde entonces tenía que actuar como si no le importara así se comiera una ración doble de dulces.

La gente siempre buscaba alguna debilidad por parte de ella, realmente no le importaba pero le debía eso a Sheryl su padre y trataba con decoro o formalidades al resto del mundo fuera de su amada familia.

Para ella, la familia no eran solo sus padres si no también sus más allegados e íntimos aliados, pero Allen aun siendo parte de la familia— _Aun si no lo supiera_ —y aun así, no deseaba verlo como un hermano como hacía con Tyki o con los gemelos Jasdero y David, era diferente la forma en que lo veía.

Era un chico con una amabilidad genuina, pero también cuando llegaba el momento Allen Walker era una persona de fiar si era por una causa en la que creía y mientras lo veía salir con los demás sonrió porque podía estar con él a solas, tras apartarse de sus amigos en el área del gimnasio de la escuela donde Allen se sentaba en las gradas para leer un poco.

A veces solia estar con el atrevido pelirrojo de Lavi pero desconociendo su propio atractivo y de por si no le habia gustado cuando se involucro con aquella chica que había traído a la fiesta anual que al final terminaron— _Por lo que sabia, era algo personal_ —al final, ya podía dar por terminado con él esta etapa de conocerse y tomar un paso mas decisivo.

Porque en cierta forma, Road Kamelot era una romántica y celosa de lo que era suyo.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, parecía frustrado tratando de resolver sus problemas de Artes Graficas y sonrio, por supuesto Allen tenia problemas con el arte pero no con la matematica algo tan extraño pues ella era excelente en eso y contrario a él, no habia problemas con ninguna materia.

— **¿Road?** —comento él, cuando observo primero sus zapatos y luego se encontró con su mirada gris azulada que solía esconder mas de lo que dejaba ver porque tras el accidente se habia dado cuenta que Allen reprimía sus emociones, tan distinto del chico petulante malhumorado pero sincero hijo de Neah Walker— **¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?**

Le vio sonrojar, pero allí estaba la determinación del mismo chico rebelde que desobedecía a su padre y que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos quien era sin importarle lo que otros dijeran, era como ver al señor Neah del que en un tiempo estuvo un poco atraída pero que en el albino se veía reflejado.

— **Es suficiente, Allen** —dijo ella, se inclino hasta la altura de los ojos observando la confusión o el reconocimiento de sus palabras porque la actitud amable, esa que mostraba al resto del mundo era una vil copia de Mana su tío y tutor actual, tomo entre sus manos el rostro con aquella extendida cicatriz sobre la mejilla que recordaba aquel dia fatal y los años siguientes en los que estuvo en recuperación mientras lo aseguraban en su casa mientras ubicaban a sus familiares mas cercanos— **¡Ya basta!**

— **¿Road?¿De que hablas…?** —Comento, ella suspiro acariciando su cabello albino que se decoloro tras un error de alguien…bueno, ella. Pero eso no venia al caso.

— **Allen, este no eres tu…** —Respondió ella, con una sonrisa le miro a los ojos con determinación y sin apartar su mirada de la de él— **Tú y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo…además, deberías cumplir tu promesa, ¿No?**

Vio sus ojos ampliar, miro como se nublaban mientras el parecía temblar y aun sabiendo que mencionarle cosas que había olvidado desencadenaría un Shock que lo llevaría a recordar incluso el accidente, apretó los labios al verlo así…lo vio gritar, vio como se llevaba las manos a la cara con desesperación, era un manjar de emociones contradictorias que lo hacían único y si era la causante de su agonía, ella también lo aceptaría cualquiera que fuera la reacción de él aun si la alejara de su lado.

Ella estaba harta de fingir, por lo menos la etapa más feliz de su vida la tuvo a su lado y lo amaba lo suficiente para decirle la verdad aun si con ello lograba quitar esa ridícula mentira que deseaba creer que era su vida.

Sabiendo que podría ser su última oportunidad, se despediría con algo que había soñado, tomo con fuerza su rostro, luego unió sus labios a los suyos saboreando sus lagrimas y cerró los ojos transmitiendo todo lo que sentía, luego lo abrazo sintiendo su corazón latir, como su respiración se regulaba además de que envolvió sus brazos correspondiendo su abrazo.

— **Lamento que fuera de esta manera…** —Comento ella, se separo lentamente pero sorprendida sintió como la mantenían allí donde no quería irse porque estaba en el lugar que jamás quería apartarse pero era necesario— **¿Allen?**

Escucho un suspiro, incluso la apretó mas contra el haciéndola caer contra su regazo y luego sintió su mano apretarla contra su cabeza.

— **No lo lamentes…** —Murmuro contra su oído, ella sintió su mejilla húmeda mientras fijaba su atención en su cabello blanco— **No pude lamentar por mi padre, durante ese tiempo confuso y perdido quise olvidarlo todo** , **ser un cobarde por primera vez, lo que hice fue peor al retraer mi mente lejos de todos y todo, Mana tampoco lo tomo mejor…Pero, lo que en verdad lamento de este tiempo fue no hablar contigo aun si hubiera querido, temía que me rechazaras tal como hacías con el resto del mundo que trataba de llegar a ti.**

«Tonto Allen »pensó ella con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos porque ahora vendrían las explicaciones y posiblemente los acosos de Sheryl Kamelot para el pobre Allen, pero a ambos no le importaba.

Por el momento, Road Kamelot disfrutaría su momento a solas con el chico que le gustaba.

— **Tonto Allen** —Murmuro contra su oído, escucho su risa y luego allí en aquel solitario gimnasio ambos se miraron cómplices de lo que serian sus nuevas travesuras y la vida juntos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero aun sigan leyendo este Otp FLUFF y bueno continuando con las actualizaciones porque aun me faltan muchas historias por actualizar.**

 **If I were a bird~Nakagawa Koutarou**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


	9. Day 7: Eat

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r y que esa loca imaginación me puso a ver de nuevo**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell**

 **# Palabras: no estar segura**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **Nota: Este es un fragmento de Fake: Dos Caminos una Opción : *** **https:*/*/*www.* */s*/124*79942/*1/Fake*-Dos*-Caminos*-una-opci%C3%B3n***

 **~Capítulo Ocho ~**

 **Eat**

" ** _A través de la comida puede abrir caminos desconocidos...uno de ellos, el amor_** "

 **Anónimo.**

Comer era una pasión, una que Allen Walker sentía realmente.

Si, la sociedad donde trabajaba le hacía objeto de molestias que el realmente ignoraba y no obstante, a veces solo deseaba comer hasta saciarse e ignorar las miradas incomodas que le observaban tras el anuncio de la Orden Oscura como su potencial enemigo.

Si comer fuera la solución para que olvidara todos los problemas, lo haría con mucho gusto pero como portador de "Inocencia", un arma biológica que no todos los humanos aceptarían en su cuerpo para luchar contra los vampiros, seres oscuros que creaban criaturas monstruosas a base de humanos conocidas como "Akumas" solo podía darse como un arma.

Si, a veces era agotador tomar esta personalidad que no era la suya.

Primero, pero como todo lo que practicas se vuelve un hábito y solía pensar que podría evitar la guerra entre humanos y los vampiros más antiguos de la humanidad el Clan Noé.

Por supuesto, la sangre que corría por sus venas aparte de sus memorias pertenecía a uno de los 13 miembros del clan de vampiros que por alguna nublada razón del pasado se había involucrado con esta persona que poco recordaba y que al final, había terminado aceptando su legado de sangre.

Comer, era algo que le gustaba pero el adicional era que le tocaba beber sangre por poco tiempo y que una de las inocencias imitara el poder de los vampiros solía revolver el estomago con un nudo fuerte que a veces le hacía recordar cosas desagradables.

Aristar Krory, un hombre amable que había tenido el infortunio de conocer a su maestro quien era un loco científico y le encantaba probar con "Inocencia" en las plantas o cualquier sujeto de pruebas… incluso él o eso recordaba.

Por así decirlo era una versión biológica creada del poder de los Akumas que proporcionaba un aumento de energía, pero era un recordatorio de las miradas discretas que le lanzaban desde niño aun si no recordara quien era sus padres o su familia, o el simple hecho de vivir en el abandono de un circo donde lo usaban le habia hecho acostumbrarse a ser objeto de observación.

Pero él conocía perfectamente, que una cosa era jugar con el fuego y otra era quemarse, porque él estaba pasando por las consecuencias de ello aun si no lo recordara sabia que mucho tenía que ver con su pasado en tinieblas.

Tomo un Dango de la bandeja que Jerry le había servido, sentía como siempre la sombra cernirse sobre él y ya se había acostumbrado a verla pero cuando la canción del músico cada vez la escuchaba en su mente, abriendo puertas sentía como una parte de él moría con ello.

Pero lo lograría, todo por el bien de la humanidad que tanto quería…tomo otro trozo de comida y tras terminar, dejo la bandeja en la ventanilla de la cocina de Jerry.

Salió del comedor, sabiendo que Link lo seguiría donde fuera pero para ese momento decidió salir hacia un pequeño poblado con solo el traje y sabiendo que el rubio anotaba cada suceso, le había tomado cariño aun si este fuera un enviado de la Orden para vigilarlo.

Miro los niños correr, las jóvenes doncellas caminar a su lado mientras tenia la capucha puesta pues no deseaba que lo reconocieran aun si el logo de la orden o el traje resaltara, por lo menos con ello no sabrían que exorcista era y eso le daba algo de tranquilidad, tomo asiento en una cafetería un poco tarde y pidió algo de comer y algo de beber, no es que Jerry cocinara mal, pero a veces deseaba haber sido normal por ello estar en el restaurante de la Orden no era del todo normal, y es que el tampoco podría serlo después de todo.

Saliendo, muchas veces podía apreciar el motivo por el cual luchaban, usaba la capucha para no llamar la atención sobre él y podía apreciar todo alrededor: Las personas con familias, niños y ciudades llenas de una armonía casi increíble, aun cuando no fueran del todo felices, era la humanidad por la que luchaban.

A veces, la indiferencia de la humanidad se hacía evidente tras cada lucha y cada vez que la sangre Akuma caía sobre su espada solo afianzaba su poder y también su dolor, almas humanas que buscaron en el dolor traer a sus seres queridos condenándolos a la masacre y la muerte, escondiéndolas en la maldad de las mismas, corrompiéndolas a tal grado que ellas lo hacían por mero gusto tras mucho tiempo de vivir de esa manera.

— **Las personas suelen ser egoístas** —Escucho una voz a su lado, abrió los ojos sorprendido al voltear y ver una chica con cabello peinado y con un traje de una mujer rica, bebía algo dulce por lo que se podía apreciar y su porte el de una noble le sorprendió, Link habría aparecido rápidamente echándola o atacándola como un enemigo, pero al parecer no la reconocía— **¿No crees, Allen?...me hace recordar viejos tiempos, ¿eh?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road Kamelot, sabía que debían hablar con Allen o traerlo de una manera que comprendiera que su lucha era inútil aun si fuera contra la memoria de Noé o contra lo inevitable como era la destrucción de inocencia.

Ver sus ojos grises fijos en ella, dejando caer la comida de mala muerte de aquel lugar por decirlo así estaba en un lugar en el que no encajaba.

Allen merecía más que solo estar allí, en medio de humanos que odiaban el solo hecho de existir ellos o temieran que se revelaran contra estos, dominaran el mundo y bla, bla, bla…meras inconsistencias de la codicia humana y de las pasiones que estos albergaban en sus corazones.

A veces, culpaban a otros de sus temores o malas decisiones porque veían las temibles consecuencias que al final podrían afectar otras vidas y como consecuencia luchaban contra las mismas que al final ganarían quisieran o no.

Pero allí estaba Allen, viviendo en dos mundos, luchando en ambos bandos— _Aun si no lo supiera_ —A parte de eso, su vida comenzaba a acabarse poco a poco al conocer la verdad tras los de su raza y que durante todo ese tiempo había estado matando sin darse cuenta de la realidad de su papel.

La absurda lucha de este chico con lo que era y con lo que trataba de ser, era realmente triste para alguien a quien manipularon de una forma tan sutil en medio de su dolor.

— **¿R-Road?** —Comento dejando caer el dango sobre el plato, sus ojos estaban llenos de sospechas pero también de sorpresa e incluso muy en el fondo apreciación mezclado con la desconfianza hacia las intenciones que ella tenía— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

Ella sonrío, pensando en que si hubiera querido destruía todo aquello con un solo pensamiento pero observo como el chico que ahora era un hombre le miraba tras un mechón de su cabello albino.

— **Solo salir, eso es todo…¿Por qué?** —Comento ella pidiendo otro vaso de su bebida— **¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué solo nos dedicamos a matar humanos o destruir el mundo?**

Vio como un rubor crecía por su rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír porque ver al chico que se enfrentaba a monstruos cada dia ruborizarse como una persona normal era algo muy inusual de ver, pero agradable de mirar.

— **A veces tomamos un descanso de nuestro trabajo, ¿eh?** —Comento ella, mirando al pequeño mesonero quien le dejo el vaso cerca de sus manos y es que en ese momento no importaba el estrato social solo que podías descansar del trabajo diario o disfrutar del solo escuchar música sin ninguna voz que interrumpiera— **Nosotros crecimos como humanos, es normal ver lo que otros no aprecian cuando pasa el tiempo.**

El sonido del violín tocaba alegre una melodía, lo que más le gustaba de este tiempo eran los lugares contemporáneos donde podía disfrutar—Sin el acoso de Sheryl y los molestos gemelos—pero sobretodo porque podía ver que valía la pena esa lucha, los demás eran ignorantes que más que sus vidas monótonas se escondía una guerra que pronto terminaría.

Le sirvieron un vaso de helado, sonrío devorando con la mirada el delicioso postre pero sintió la mirada de su compañía mientras tomaba la pequeña cucharilla y la incrustaba en la crema, luego la sacaba con el postre para deleitar su paladar con la textura del azúcar, la esencia de vainilla dejando soltar un suspiro de placer.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser observada, normalmente ella les miraba y tras usar una de sus habilidades estos dejaban de prestar atención pero sentir la mirada del chico que le atraía, además de que deseaba proteger de los artificios de la inocencia que poco a poco terminarían arrastrándolo a un punto que no podría volver a ser quien era.

La Orden usaba a Dios como su incentivo para usar la inocencia, pero no era realmente quien les entrego tal aberración si no que estos se pusieron a tocar otras cosas fuera de lo natural y de lo estipulado en las leyes de Dios que al final rompieron al usar la inocencia.

Road lo sabía, pero tras eso la inocencia también se involucro con la familia Noé desmembrando a cada uno de los miembros usando mentiras para dividirla y luchar entre ellos, mientras "El Corazón" se escondía cuando estaban distraídos pero ahora nuevamente estaban cerca.

Pero ahora con la sorpresa que también había estado usando a uno de los suyos, sin siquiera saber que era un Noé y que la guerra terminaría en el momento en que todos ellos estuvieran juntos.

Allen Walker, un chico intrigante con una fuerte determinación pero con un débil corazón que podía ser usado como un arma de guerra en el bando correcto o en este caso equivocado.

El resto del tiempo, hablaron un poco mas hasta que llego la noche se encontraban en un parque tras la excusa de Allen de evitar que hiciera algo cruel con los seres humanos y por eso la vigilaba, algo que le causo risa aun incluso estaba siendo vigilado él con algún guardia de la Orden.

Era interesante como profesaban confiar en los suyos cuando tenían aun dudas de su propio "Camarada" o eso decían ellos y eso le causaba gracia, era tan distinto entre su familia donde aun si errabas confiaban en que estarías bien, por eso buscaban dar lo mejor.

— **Un día, terminara esta guerra Allen… ¿Qué harás?** —Comento ella, se volvió con un algodón rosa de azúcar que había tomado de uno de los puestos alrededor y le había pasado uno a Allen estaban entre la multitud aun si el perro guardián de la orden los siguiera sería difícil para él observar— **¿Qué harás?**

Lo vio pensativo, luego observo un brillo en sus ojos como algo más que solo la tristeza o la indiferencia o la misericordia era esperanza.

— **Haré un orfanato donde ninguno de los chicos que este en la calle sea rechazado, donde puedan tener un verdadero hogar y sentir que están protegidos y…** —Comento él, sus ojos brillaron de determinación y con una sonrisa tierna que la hizo desear ser la causa de tal emoción, se acerco silenciosamente mirándolo con sincero aprecio— **¿R-Road?**

Le gustaba ser la causa por la que él se estremecía y no de dolor, en este caso.

— **Eres realmente especial, Allen** —Murmuro ella, estrecho el espacio entre ambos rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos comparados con los anchos hombros de él su pulso se acelero sintiendo cada vibración Road murmuro cerca de su oído— **Por eso, yo…**

Ella esperaba a que se negara, pero ambos deseaban eso.

 **o se estremecia** Cuando unió sus labios con los suyos, sabiendo que no podrían tener una oportunidad con él mientras se movían suavemente al principio sintió la tensión en su cuerpo pero luego sintió su respuesta.

Era verdad que no tendrían mucho tiempo, los oculto entre las sombras y sintió su hambre, separaron sus labios para sentir el lado salvaje que el encantador Allen Walker de la orden no dejaba ver porque sabía que los demás humanos y "Exorcistas-Cazadores de monstruos" lo verían como lo que ellos cazaban.

Porque olio su cuello, pero vio como trataba de resistirse pero al final sintió sus colmillos penetrar su piel con delicia y eso la hizo feliz, acaricio el cabello albino del chico mientras miraba con ternura como este se alimentaba de ella, cuando este recupero el control se separo mirándola con terror pero ella extendió su mano con cariño.

— **Tenías hambre, que bueno que te haya podido ayudar** —Dijo mientras se arreglaba el cuello sintiendo las mejillas calientes y mirándolo con ternura— **Espero solo sea yo quien te ayude en esto, ¿eh?**

El se veía tan tierno con aquel rubor y con una sonrisa salió del callejón sabiendo que los Akumas le habían avisado del movimiento del perro guardián y dejándole un caramelo se fue entre las sombras donde una puerta la esperaba.

Una buena noche en la que el hambre hizo de sus más suculentos sueños con Allen Walker, sonrío mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su habitación y dejando que sus sueños se llenaran de todos esos momentos con el albino, que no se volverían a repetir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Terminando el fic solo falta poco para colocar el último capítulo de esta OTP fluff week. Espero les haya gustado esta defensa de mi OTP que anualmente lo hago, pues cada año veo que muchos publican de sus OTP´s y esta es la mía.**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


	10. Bonus Day 2: Dark

**Serie One Shot: D. Gray Man OTP Fluff Week**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **El amor en sus más hermosas formas, tiernas, sonriente, triste, alegre, son parte de este conjunto de One Shots en los que esta singular pareja ama... Esta historia promociona el Foro: "La Mansión de los Campbell"**

 **Advertencia: ni idea…**

 **Nota: Espero les guste y gracias a Setsuka quien es una defensora del Rollen como sho 7w7r y que esa loca imaginación me puso a ver de nuevo**

 **Comunidad: La Mansión de los Campbell y Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **# Palabras: no estar segura**

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **Nota: Este es un fragmento de Fake: Dos Caminos una Opción : *** **https:*/*/*www.* */s*/124*79942/*1/Fake*-Dos*-Caminos*-una-opci***

 **~Capítulo Nueve ~**

 **Bonus Day 2 :Dark**

" ** _En la oscuridad, es cuando nuestros mayores temores se hacen presentes o lo que más negamos se hace evidente"_**

 **Anónimo.**

Apretaba las manos contra los ojos.

El dolor era terrible, si lo comparaba con todo lo que había pasado era como si miles de agujas perforaran la piel, como si fueran arrancadas las extremidades una a una, se dejo caer sobre el colchón sabiendo que la incomodidad del corte de la espada de inocencia solo había acrecentado su extraño estado entre el dolor y la somnolencia.

Allen Walker, ese era su nombre o más bien quería creer que aun realmente era su nombre.

Sintió las lágrimas de una emoción que realmente odiaba y era la impotencia.

Si, era verdad que luchaba con la Orden y si podía estar luchando del lado de los humanos desde que los "Akumas" se hicieron evidentes pero cuando se descubrió que el también poseía genes de los Noé, ya no era lo mismo.

Porque él podía sentir como poco a poco, en la oscuridad de su habitación sintiendo la escrutadora mirada de Link de vez en cuando pero esa noche estando atado por los sellos de los Crown allí en medio de la prisión de la orden mientras apretaba sus labios dejando escapar una gota de sangre y a solas con su Golem sabía que las torturas habían dejado su marca, una de ellas la impotencia en la oscuridad, decirles a ellos que no era su enemigo no funcionaria y sentir como la desesperación lo tomaba poco a poco.

Y no era cualquier miedo, pero él sabía que si hablaba sería peor.

El sentía el cambio en su sangre, lo sabía porque había notado sus sentidos más amplios y no podía decir que su fuerza fuera humana pero ya no podía negarse lo que el mismo había comenzado a ver tras la desaparición de su maestro Cross Marian y la invasión del clan de Vampiros: Era el sucesor legitimo del legado de sangre del 14º Noé del Clan de vampiros.

La vigilancia era estricta, escucho una risa en su mente y cerró los ojos esperando que la oscuridad lo tragara, pero lo que se encontró en medio de ella fue la silueta de una chica, una que conocía muy bien mientras sentía la oscuridad alrededor.

— **¿Road?** —Comento en el eco de su mente y ella se volvió con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir calor en sus mejillas— **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es esta una de tus habilidades entrar en mis sueños?**

Ella se encogió de hombros, se acerco hasta ella pensando que si hubiera querido le habría hecho daño y no lo hacía, como hizo con Lavi en el arca, pero allí estaba ella de pie bajo lo que parecía agua.

Sabía que el tiempo era corto, que su misma existencia seria borrada de los libros de historia e incluso de su propio cuerpo tal vez fuera lo mejor y así terminar con esa lucha, fue entonces que ella lo abrazo aun sintiéndose impotente, dejo que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas con el confort de un abrazo desinteresado por la persona que más parecía saber de él aun si no hablara era confortante quererla aun si fuese por breve tiempo.

Si, tal vez se encariño con los miembros de la orden y aun incluso pudo sentir afecto por una de ellos, pero la realidad era que no podía involucrarse con ellos…sabía que podría lastimarlos y allí en medio de sus sueños podía sentir el calor de una persona: Road Kamelot.

Desde que la conoció solo habia visto crueldad y cosas imprevisibles de lo que normalmente serian tus enemigos pero ella habia actuado de una manera extraña e incluso cariñosa aun si fuera un poco caprichosa, aceptando quien era aun si tratara de hacerles daño, respetaba la decisión de quien ella apreciaba.

Sonrío pensando en que solo ella sabia como traerlo de vuelta de cosas como esas aun si solo era su enemiga o eso quería creer…porque sus actos dejaban claro otra cosa, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse borrando todo atisbo de risa, vio a Link allí de pie con un tazón de lo que podía apreciar era comida, algo que sabia el mismo gracias a sus nuevas habilidades y de por sí, no deseaba hablar de nada.

Después de todo en la oscuridad quedaban los más oscuros secretos pero también ocultaba sus mas anhelados sueños y secretos que traían buenos recuerdos, tal vez el mundo de los sueños de Road fuera eso…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Ciao a todos!**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **A todos quienes apoyaron y leyeron esta Fluff week agradezco su ánimo y pues también está disponible la Fluff week para cada pareja de cualquier Fandom cada año, bendiciones.**

 **Arrivederci chicos!**

 **(°×°)/**


End file.
